59 Sorrisos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: 8059 - Yamamoto tem outra obsessão além do baseball: colecionar sorrisos do Gokudera. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **

KHR não me pertence.

A idéia dessa fic pertence à Ayako-kun, e por isso a fic original está em inglês. Agradeço imensamente a ela pela ótima fic de sua autoria, e como se não bastasse, por ser minha beta na versão em inglês. :)

Estou traduzindo minha própria fic para o português depois que três pessoas me pediram para traduzi-las em polonês e vietnamita. Sim, deu um acesso de vergonha na cara.

Nota: apesar de ser escrito na língua portuguesa, onde as falas usam travessão, vou manter as aspas, por causa da configuração do editor do site . Ok?

Enjoy minna!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>39. Smile<strong>_

_Gokudera's smiles were even rarer than his laughs, and each time that dazzling smile was cast Yamamoto's way, the Japanese teen went home and wrote down the date and time so he would never forget it._

_Os sorrisos do Gokudera eram ainda mais raros que suas risadas, e cada vez que aquele sorriso deslumbrante vinha em direção de Yamamoto, o japonês adolescente corria para casa e escrevia a data e o horário, assim ele nunca se esqueceria daquele sorriso._

_(from "8059 Sentences" by Ayako-kun - __.net/s/4960745/1/8059_Sentences__)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**59 Sorrisos**

**.  
><strong>

Não era a primeira vez que havia notado isso. Na verdade, desde que voltaram _daquele _futuro, Gokudera tinha a sensação de que Yamamoto estava escondendo alguma coisa dele e do Décimo.

"Eu não notei nada diferente nele, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna respondeu com um sorriso, mas isso não foi o suficiente para convencer o Guardião da Tempestade. Claro que seu amado Décimo era gentil demais para cogitar que alguém estivesse escondendo alguma coisa dele.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele está escondendo alguma coisa de nós, Décimo! Eu posso socar aquela cara até ele botar tudo para fora..."

"Você não deve fazer isso!" o moreno gritou. O que Gokudera estava pesando? "Gokudera-kun, quero dizer... se tem alguma coisa aborrecendo o Yamamoto, vamos dar esperar até que ele esteja pronto para nos dizer por si mesmo, ok?"

Gokudera tinha pelo menos dez bons motivos porque não deixar Yamamoto em paz, mas o dito japonês apareceu bem atrás deles, pedindo desculpas por chegar tarde ao almoço.

"Não se preocupe, Yamamoto-kun. Nós não começamos a comer ainda."

"Não faça o Décimo esperar por você, imbecil! Só porque você não consegue viver sem seu precioso leite …"

"Maa maa, me desculpe! Mas cheguei tarde porque comprei café para você, Gokudera. Por favor, aceite, ainda está quente."

Tsuna sorriu e observou seus dois Guardiões olharem um para o outro, Gokudera com seus olhos piscando em surpresa, Yamamoto sorrindo largo com isso. Gokudera pegou a bebida e virou a cabeça para o outro lado, escondendo um sorriso. Nesse momento, o Décimo Vongola não pode evitar pensar consigo mesmo que, talvez, Yamamoto não fosse o único a esconder alguma coisa deles...

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 07 **_

_Hoje eu comprei café para Gokudera no almoço. Ele tentou esconder seu sorriso, mas eu o vi mesmo assim, ali no canto dos lábios! :)_

_Nota mental: será que meu pai sabe fazer café? Eu deveria tentar quando ele viesse ao restaurante…_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"O que você está olhando? Termine essa questão estúpida!"

"Ops! Hahaha… Acho que fiquei distraído de novo…"

"Pelo quê?"

Yamamoto piscou, voltando a fitar o caderno. Ele não estava preparado para responder _aquela _pergunta.

"Eu realmente sou ruim com números, ne? Tenho que agradecer ao Tsuna por pedir que o Gokudera me ajudasse depois da aula …"

"Me responda, idiota."

Merda. Se colocar o _Décimo _no meio da conversa não tinha o rumo das coisas, nada mais faria. Gokudera não mudaria de idéia tão fácil.

Ele respirou fundo e levantou seus olhos negros em direção aos verdes.

"Eu gosto do seu cabelo."

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se encheram de confusão.

"O QUÊ?"

E mesmo cobertos de confusão, ainda brilhavam.

"É a cor dele... quer dizer, eu gosto de olhar, porque ele é tão prateado e tão _badahbum _e _goooorsh_ e…"

"Pare de olhar o meu cabelo e termine sua lição, seu bastardo! Eu quero ir para casa antes do Natal!"

"Hahaha, mas você perguntou, Gokudera…"

Yamamoto parou de olhar e rir, uma vez que Gokudera o fitou com aquele olhar assassino, e voltou para o livro de matemática. Mas, no canto dos olhos, ele viu a recompensa pela sua coragem refletida na janela da sala.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 11 **_

_Seu cabelo prata brilha ainda mais quando reflete o sol alaranjado de fim de tarde. Ele sorriu um pouco quando confessei que gostava de olhar para ele. Será que eu devia dizer todas as coisas que eu gosto de olhar no Gokudera? Isso é fácil, porque é tudo._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Era domingo. O apartamento estava limpo, as lições de casa feitas, Décimo estava treinando com Reborn e Gokudera não tinha mais nada para fazer. Já havia lido todos os seus livros e assistido a todos os filmes de sua coleção.

Estava brigando contra sua preguiça para levantar do sofá e sair para comprar um livro novo, ou alugar um filme, quando a campainha da porta tocou.

"Yo! Eu pensei que você estaria em casa, já que o Tsuna está treinando…"

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Quem disse que você podia vir à minha casa?"

Yamamoto sorriu seu sorriso fácil, e simplesmente entrou no apartamento.

"Wow, então é aqui que o Gokudera mora. É bem legal."

"Humph, obrigado."

O italiano virou o rosto de lado, olhando para sua casa. Não estava acostumado a visitas, ele sempre achou que não era um lugar digno do Décimo... e não havia outra pessoa que ele deixaria entrar em seu local sagrado. As pessoas não costumavam gostar muito dele, certo? Então Gokudera também não gostava das pessoas.

"Estou tentando me aproximar de você, Gokudera. Eu tenho um baralho, alguns jogos de vídeo-game e um filme de terror novo. O que você acha?"

Ele estava acostumado a não querer pessoas perto dele.

"Eu não vou jogar baseball no vídeo-game, nem sonhe com isso."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorrisos 18, 19 e 20 **_

_Ele sorri com o cigarro na boca enquanto joga cartas, e tem uma mão boa._

_Ele gosta de ganhar._

_E ele sorriu quando eu disse "Eu não me importo, é divertido com você de qualquer jeito", depois dele ameaçar me matar pela milésima vez._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Eles estavam na aula de Química. Tsuna fazia par com Kyoko, então Yamamoto acabou com Gokudera. Isso o deixou mais nervoso que qualquer luta que já tivera.

Yamamoto sabia que não era, nem de longe, tão inteligente quanto Gokudera, mas pelo menos ele sabia quem eram Cálcio e Hidrogênio na tabela periódica.

"Como você pode não saber o símbolo do Cálcio? Você é um maníaco por leite! Agora, escreve isso aqui."

"Hahaha, eu esqueci! Eu estaria perdido sem a ajuda do Gokudera!"

"Tch, você é inútil. Vamos tentar o próximo."

Não que Yamamoto gostasse de mentiras mas… bom, a verdade é que ele realmente esqueceria tudo para ver aquele sorriso de novo.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 27 **_

_Eu não esqueci o símbolo do cálcio… mas ele tem um sorriso engraçado quando se sente mais esperto! Eu não consigo evitar. Eu só preciso saber o que pode fazer o Gokudera sorrir mais._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Duas semanas haviam se passado e Gokudera ainda não tinha descoberto o que Yamamoto estava escondendo. Seu comportamento estava mais estranho a cada dia, e isso só confirmava suas suspeitas. Mas ele não tinha a menor idéia de que segredo poderia ser. Gokudera só sabia que precisava descobrir a qualquer custo!

Claro que, dentro de sua mente, ele dizia que "era apenas pela segurança do Décimo". O jovem chefe da família Vongola não sabia mais o que fazer para manter Gokudera afastado daquela idéia insana de torturar Yamamoto e fazê-lo falar.

"Deixa ele." Reborn disse. "Gokudera, se você realmente acredita que Yamamoto está escondendo alguma coisa…"

"Eu tenho certeza, Reborn-san!"

"Não o encoraje! Reboooooorn!"

Mas as palavras de Tsuna se perderam antes de alcançar os ouvidos da Tempestade. Com a ordem de Reborn "vá e descubra logo", Gokudera não perdeu tempo e deixou a casa do Décimo com pressa.

"Reborn, o que você fez! Eles vão brigar e …"

"Eles estão sempre brigando, Tsuna-bom-em-nada. Qual a novidade?"

"Mas eles…"

"Eu _sei. _Você não acha que está na hora deles pararem de correr em círculos?"

Tsuna pensou por um momento; talvez o Arcobaleno estivesse certo. Por enquanto, ele podia apenas torcer que Gokudera não explodisse Yamamoto em pedaços quando descobrisse.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 32 **_

_Ele sorriu para mim quando eu ajudei o Tsuna hoje. É uma coisa boa? Talvez esse sorriso não conte, afinal, ele deve ter sido para o Tsuna, não para mim._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Ele acendeu um cigarro, enquanto assistia o Guardião da Chuva terminar seu treino de baseball. Gokudera ainda não conseguia entender o que fazia o idiota tão feliz quando jogava aquele jogo estúpido.

Mas ele parecia estar se divertindo tanto... Yamamoto era o tipo de pessoa que estava sorrindo sempre, mas quando o assunto era baseball, havia alguma coisa além de um sorriso nos seus lábios. Havia alguma coisa parecida com verdadeira felicidade, e de alguma forma, era bom de olhar. Era _quente _para o Guardião da Tempestade.

_ Ele faz tudo parecer tão simples na vida, esse idiota..._

Ele continuou assistindo, e três cigarros depois, o treino estava encerrado. Yamamoto já havia visto seu colega e correu para seu encontro, seu enorme sorriso cumprimentando o italiano.

"Oi! Você parece feliz; do que você está sorrindo, Gokudera?"

"O quê? Eu não estou sorrindo seu cabeça-oca! Estou aqui para assuntos muito sérios…"

"Ne, eu vi você sorrindo durante o treino. Você estava sorrindo para mim então?"

Gokudera tossiu em cima do seu quaro cigarro e após alguns "vai se foder" e "não pense merda, idiota", ele parou para respirar e voltou sua cabeça para a razão de estar ali.

"Maa, maa, não fique tão zangado, Gokudera! Hahaha… então me diga, posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?"

Foi quando alguma coisa clicou dentro da Tempestade. Como um trovão, um sino, ou um coração. O que quer que fosse, gritou por dentro, mas ele não conseguia entender exatamente o que.

E ouviu sua própria voz, respondendo vazia do lado de fora:

"Pare de preocupar o Décimo com seu comportamento esquisito. Se você tem alguma coisa para nos dizer, diga de uma vez e pare de agir como um cretino. Eu não quero nem ouvir, mas diga."

Seus pés começaram a se mover sozinhos, e aquele som estranho continuou dentro dele, a noite toda.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 39 **_

_Não sei por que, mas ele sorriu assistindo meu treino de baseball. Estou vendo coisas? XD_

_Mas ele sorriu aquele sorriso falso de quando está mentindo. Me pergunto por quê._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Uma coisa era certa: Yamamoto não queria preocupar Tsuna. Seu amigo já tinha preocupações suficientes com o jogo da Máfia, ele sabia muito bem disso.

Depois da visita de Gokudera, decidiu ir ver o moreno. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo a entender do que o italiano estava falando...

"Eu sinto muito, Yamamoto… mas como você viu, Gokudera botou na cabeça que você tem um segredo e não está nos dizendo, e ficou um pouco obcecado por descobrir isso... Eu sinto muito por não conseguir pará-lo!"

"Hahaha, ele é realmente o mais inteligente nós, não é? Hahaha…"

Tsuna mirou seu amigo: um Yamamoto envergonhado não é uma coisa que se vê todos os dias. Ele sorriu, tentando confortá-lo, e de alguma coisa, pareceu funcionar.

"Ele vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, ne Tsuna?"

"Eu acho que sim… não me parece que ele vai desistir. Talvez... não é melhor você dizer a ele?"

Yamamoto jogou os braços atrás da nuca, respirando fundo.

"É sim… obrigado pelo conselho."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 42 **_

_Eu sei que ele sorri para o "Décimo". Mas quando a piada é minha, ele me manda para o inferno um milhão de vezes até que fecha os olhos, acende seu cigarro e lá está: aquele sorriso é todo meu._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

O estudante de cabelos prateados não era difícil de achar, não para Yamamoto. Ele sabia muito bem que naquela hora Gokudera estaria no telhado, fumando e assistindo o sol se pôr.

"Você estava certo o tempo todo. Eu estou escondendo uma coisa." Simplesmente disse, assim que se aproximou das costas de Gokudera. Ele se virou, um sorriso sério nos lábios.

"Eu disse que não quero ouvir e não me importo com isso, desde que você não preocupe o Décimo..."

"Você está mentindo, Hayato."

O italiano juntou as sobrancelhas, encarando em silêncio os olhos negros.

"Devo te dizer agora?"

"Eu já disse que não ligo... ei, seu imbecil!"

Yamamoto havia se aproximado um pouco mais e tirou o cigarro de sua boca. Gokudera não teve tempo de berrar mais; Yamamoto o puxou para si, pressionando sua boca na dele.

Por um segundo, ele sentiu os lábios de Gokudera tremerem sob os seus.

E logo depois, um bom soco na cara. Não que já não fosse esperado.

"Wow… isso doeu."

"Você… por que… O QUE você…"

Yamamoto sorriu seu sorriso fácil de novo, encarando aquele rosto. Que não estava sorrindo.

"Eu acabei de te contar meu segredo. Me desculpe."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 48 **_

_Talvez esse sorriso não conte, também... Eu me escondi para ver a reação do Gokudera depois do nosso beijo. Eu já esperava que ele ficasse louco de raiva na minha frente, ele é tão temperamental, mas existia a chance de sua atitude mudar, quando estivesse consigo mesmo, certo? Alguns minutos depois eu vi aquele sorriso tímido por debaixo da fumaça do cigarro... Era um sorriso, eu acho. O meu queixo ainda dói, e eu acho que é mais sorriso que não conta._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

No dia seguinte, Gokudera tentou ignorar Yamamoto. Mas logo após o almoço, quando o Décimo perguntou "Tudo bem entre vocês dois?", ele decidiu usar uma nova estratégia.

Dois dias depois, ele passou a tratar Yamamoto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Certamente o fanático por baseball ia achar esse comportamento muito estranho, e quando pedisse para terem uma conversa, tudo que tinha que fazer era dizer "Vamos ser apenas amigos" ou qualquer merda do gênero.

Foi o que Gokudera pensou. Mas Yamamoto não disse ou fez nada de diferente. Nem mesmo depois de uma semana.

Só que _ele _estava diferente. Gokudera não era tão cabeça dura a ponto de não notar. Ele conseguia ver, conseguia sentir que agora agia como se fosse uma garotinha do colegial a todo o momento que ele estava por perto. _Ele vai me tocar agora? Ele está olhando para mim? Cadê aquele sorriso fácil dele quando ninguém está olhando?_

Um dia, o que Gokudera viu uma coisa que o fez enxergar tudo de forma mais clara. E não foi um sorriso fácil de Yamamoto, infelizmente. Sobre seus próprios lábios, lá estava, gritando para todo mundo, exposto no reflexo da janela da sala de aula. Era ele mesmo, sorrindo tão facilmente, enquanto observava o idiota dar uma resposta errada à professora de Inglês.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 55 **_

_Sétimo sorriso tímido que ele dá, achando que eu não estou olhando. Devo ser mais paciente?_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Um beijo não significa nada!"

"O quê?"

Quando Gokudera lhe disse "nós precisamos conversar", Yamamoto estava esperando um longo discurso sobre centenas de motivos porque ele não podia amá-lo também, ou porque não podiam ficar juntos, ou no mínimo um "fique longe de mim e morra logo". Mas não _isso_.

Mirou para a figura pálida de pé no terraço da escola, que tentava avidamente evitar seu olhar.

"Eu… Eu preciso de alguma coisa mais racional para entender isso!"

"Oh, ok."

Tentou não sorrir, mas era tão difícil para ele. O espadachim acreditava que sorrisos podiam transformar tempestades em chuvas de primavera. Podiam fazer a vida mais leve.

"Eu amo você, Gokudera."

"ISSO NÃO É A PORRA DE UMA COISA RACIONAL!"

"Hahahaha… o que eu posso fazer?"

"Como eu vou saber? Seu imbecil, foi você quem começou tudo isso..."

"Talvez eu devesse te beijar de novo, então?"

E ele acreditava que mesmo uma tempestade podia sorrir.

"É, talvez você devesse."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Sorriso 58 **_

_Esse foi seu sorriso "Amo-você-também"._

_Eu vou parar de contar a partir de agora, porque eu prometo que vou fazer o Gokudera sorrir muitas vezes, todos os dias! (E nesse caderninho não iam caber todos eles. Então, obrigado por até agora!)_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Alguns anos mais tarde, o melhor jogador de baseball em Nanimori chegava tarde naquela noite. Ele estava cansado depois de um árduo treino, mas mais que isso, preocupado com a hora. Seu namorado deveria estar bem zangado com a demora, e isso podia significar uma ou duas paredes explodidas em casa. Se tivesse sorte, seriam apenas as paredes.

"Me desculpa, Hayato… Os novatos do time são muito… Hayato?"

O italiano dormia profundamente no sofá, a TV ligada em um programa de compras qualquer. Ele devia estar bem aborrecido.

"Me desculpe, de novo. Vou te levar para a cama agora, ok?" Murmurou no ouvido no italiano, o fazendo grunhir um pouco. Gokudera ficava tão parecido com Uri às vezes.

Yamamoto estava colocando o namorado nos braços quando percebeu alguma coisa debaixo das almofadas. Alguma coisa pequenina, azul, e um pouco suja do tempo...

"Maa maa, você achou isso, Hayato! Estou com vergonha agora, hahaha!"

Takeshi abriu o caderninho, e encontrou uma nova anotação na última página:

_**Sorriso 59 **_

_Cada sorriso meu é sempre por sua causa, idiota do baseball._

oOo oOo **OWARI** oOo oOo


End file.
